devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon World
The Demon World, also known as "Hell", the "Underworld", the "Netherworld", and the "Demon Realm", is a world parallel to the Human World. It is in the Demon World where natural demons are born and also seems to serve as a source of power for the demons born there (or at least their power is reduced when they are cut off from the demon world). The Demon world does not hold to the same natural laws that the human world does. It is generally a dark and desolate place, and incredibly dangerous. Geography The Demon World is a confusing place, to say the least. It seems to consist of many different planes and realms, with some, if not all, corresponding to a particular element or theme (The Fire Hell, for example). Dante travels to The Demon World in every game except for Devil May Cry 4, where it don’t appear at all. Devil May Cry In the game's last three missions, Dante enters the Demon World to confront Mundus. Typically, the realm is laden with devils, mostly mid/high-ranking ones. Mundus' abode consists of a organic and fleshy interior while his throne room appears to be of a heavenly atmosphere. Devil May Cry 2 Dante enters the demon world once more to confront Argosax the Chaos. The landscape appears to be nothing short of a vast, seemingly everlasting landscape with a black ground a crimson horizon. Devil May Cry 3 This time Dante visits surrealistic parts of Hell, though there are some major differences between them. Locations in the Main Hall. These are Unsacred Hellgate, Road to Dispair and End of the Line. They work as transit locations, and there are no major fights, although Mission 20 (final battle with Vergil) is entirely set in Unsacred Hellgate. Looks like all these locations are in some kind of enormous hall. If we look around we will see walls, which are painted in a manner similar to Temen-ni-Guru’s interiors. Piece of wall is teared off and we can see top of the Tower through hole. Path here is created from stones floating nearby as soon as you start walking. One interesting thing that from Unsacred Hellgate you can return to the top of Temen-ni-Guru if you wish so. Damned Chess Board. Not much to say about as it is “simple” board there you will “play” in chess with Damned Chessmen. Nirvanas Locations which can only conditionally be placed under the same title. Only thing which unites them is their references to Buddhism. Lost Souls Nirvana is much like locations in “hall” though there is no walls and only white void with waterfalls, flowing from nowhere. Stairs here are crossed in crazy angles so what is sometimes a wall can become a floor and vice versa. It’s also why player can’t jump or execute attacking moves leaving only running and walking. Role of “lost souls” is played by all demon bosses (or all bosses except for Vergil, Lady, Jester and Arkham) which you need to finish off again to proceed further. Nirvana of Illusions is a small room with some Abysses and green mirror which is moving between niches in walls. There is also inscription which says:”Substance projects Image and Image punishes Substance”. Accordingly to it, all enemies (which resemble Substance) here are immortal except for mirror (Image) – you can’t destroy Substance, only your Image of it. Then it’s destroyed all demons die. Infinity Nirvana is a small piece of land, in centre of which rises enormous sand clock. You need to kill all enemies in the room before sand in the clock is out. This place seems to be floating somewhere in the Hall, as sometimes we can see it’s painted walls, though they whirl around extremely quickly. The last one is Forbidden Nirvana, where we fight with Arkham. Around small arena some rocks rise, and room itself is filled with some purple liquid: somewhere it reaches Dante’s waist. In centre there is a hole; after battle there falls Force Edge along with parts of Perfect Amulet, and after then – Vergil and Dante for it. Room of Fallen Ones This place is an endless lake of blood, with the massive statues of demons sunken in it (supposedly, Fallen Ones). Dante is somehow able to walk on liquid’s surface, though Abysses, which are made from blood, can move freely in it. Leviathan Main article: Leviathan the Evil God-Beast It is stated in the Character file: “Leviathan’s body is a gateway to the hell of jealousy” Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Character File — Leviathan: "A biological weapon of sorts created by the Devil-king. It, like the tower, was sealed away by Sparda but freed by someone as of late. Its body is a gateway to the hell of jealousy." so its Core is part of The Demon World as well. Moving between worlds It is possible to move from The Demon World to The Human World. This is done through different types of portals. It seems that while these portals require some sort of magical method to open or create (magic being exclusive to demons), they can only be opened, or are much easier to open at the least, from The Human World. There are many different portals between the two worlds, of all different sizes. The largest of these portals having been closed by Sparda . It seems that lesser demons are much more able to travel between worlds''Devil May Cry'', Enemy File — Sargasso: "They hide between the edges of the sea and the Underworld. They wait for stray wanderers and feast on them. The spirits of the victims are destined to wander the endless sea of the Underworld.", but it requires a much larger portal to allow more powerful demons to cross . Rule The Demon World is controlled by the most powerful demon. Before and during Sparda's time, this was MundusDevil May Cry, Enemy File — Mundus: "Ruler of the Underworld, Dark Emperor Mundus! You’ve been waiting for this moment. Finish him once and for all!", until he was sealed away by Sparda. After this event many demons began to vie for control. This occured again after Dante sealed away Mundus for a the second time. Also, while there seems to be a grand ruler like Mundus, other demons control different realms of The Demon World, like Argosax. References